


Temporary Goodbye

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy likes change - until he doesn't. He's never been good with saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i know my first fill for this prompt isnt everyone's cup of tea so have another, much shorter but also much sweeter one <3
> 
> written for lawlu week day 6: Loss//Change

“Do you really have to go?” Luffy asked, hugging Law tighter.

Law smiled and rested his chin on the crown of Luffy's head for a moment. “I thought you liked change.”

“I don't like it when people leave,” Luffy pouted.

“Fair enough,” Law said. He tried to pry Luffy's arms off his back but was unsuccessful, so he decided to stay wrapped up in the embrace a little longer. Another five minute delay wouldn't kill them. “But this isn't goodbye, you know? I'm not leaving forever. You'll see me again sooner than you'd like.”

Apparently that didn't cheer Luffy up. “But I always want to see you!”

“Then _I_ will be seeing you sooner than I'd like,” Law joked.

There were low chuckles from the crews watching them, even though two minutes ago they had been pretending to be busy with preparations to depart in an attempt to give the two captains some privacy.

“You don't mean that,” Luffy mumbled.

“No, I don't,” Law said and sighed. “But you need to find Sanji, right? And I need to go with my crew and Zoro-ya and Robin-ya.”

“I know,” Luffy said, “but I don't like it.”

“You don't have to,” Law said and finally managed to draw back. “I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?”

Luffy nodded. “Alright. Be safe, okay? Don't have too much fun without me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Law grinned.

“I love you,” Luffy said with emphasis.

Law pressed a kiss to Luffy's lips. “I love you too.”

One thing he had learned with Luffy was that change wasn't so bad.


End file.
